1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for grading spatial painting, and apparatus and system for grading spatial painting.
2. Description of Related Art
The so-call “smart phone addicts” refer to people who lack of exercise or social life due to their addiction on the cell phone with increasingly more powerful functions. However, in spite of the growing awareness and pursuit for better health, most of people still have insufficient motivation for exercise. Most of the existing exercise applications attempts to increase users' interest and motivation for exercise by the features of sharing the activities to social network such as WeChat or Weibo. However, besides the sharing feature, the most important feature for this kind of application is still the effectiveness of exercising. Yet, it is bored and lack of variability if exercise involves simply trainings like running, push up and so on.
Therefore, if an application is developed to satisfy the addiction on the smart phone while allowing the user to conduct exercise, weight loss, training of intelligence and sharing the results to the social network for interaction with the friends, there can be more people joining the group of work out to prevent sub-health and diseases from easily happening upon us. As such, we might find ourselves a place at the pure land in this materialistic society.